


How to: Gaming with Eugene

by LovelyAche



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/pseuds/LovelyAche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a game, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to: Gaming with Eugene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



“You need to do it harder!” a soft wheeze and Eugene bit on the corner of his lip, chewing impatiently. “It's not--” He paused and cut himself short from reaching down and correcting the situation. 

Beside him, facing away, Eugene still pretty much heard Reggie rolling his eyes and scoff. He imagined the way his mouth moved, the way his lips pursed together, and shuddered at the thought. Oh, he had it bad already. 

“How can I do it right when you're not telling me what to do?” Reggie questioned, half heat, half defeat in his voice. “I'm not going to get it right like this.” And fair enough, maybe he was slightly too old for trying something new and succeeding at it, but Eugene wasn't going to have any of that right now. 

He wanted it? Although that thought wasn't as much of a surprise as realizing how far he was willing to go to get what he wanted.

Like this. 

“Here,” Eugene said. 

The tips of his fingers brushed across Reggie's wrist, tentative at first and then steady, wrapping themselves around his palm and guiding his hand. 

“You need to start by getting some protection, or--” he paused, and frowned without amusement, “You're never going to make it.” And he wouldn't, and that just about tugged at some forsaken part of Eugene's soul.

Reggie tilted his head and Eugene saw a smile. A frustrated but nonetheless kind smile; the kind that Reggie seemed to reserve for him these days. He smiled back, more or a grin really, content enough to just have this for now.

“If I don't make it, it's your fault, you're the one who set me up for this,” Reggie reminded him and continued: “I didn't think you'd want me to fail, Eugene.” Taunting bastard. But Reggie had one arm slung across his back, holding the hoodie from covering his head and Eugene was in no shape to try and get him back for the gentle warmth that ran up his spine.

Instead, he nudged against him, his entire body wrapped around Reggie's, quilt-like. “You need to take those buffs”, he said, nodding towards the lit television screen. He squeezed Reggie's hand, guiding him as though he needed guiding doing something Eugene had felt was natural for many years. “And for--” Eugene stiffened considerably, eyes narrowing, “Don't run away from the group!”

“I told you, I'm not good--” The high pitched voice did it, Reggie dumped the controller back on Eugene's hand and scowled fiercely. “You do it. Go on.”

Eugene did. It was easy. Beyond easy, actually; it was natural, like breathing or dreaming and he manoeuvred Reggie's avatar through the entire battlefield, positioning himself by the boss' flank before going at it. “You're meant to be supporting the tank, did you forget what I'd t...” he trailed off mid sentence, lost in the game he hadn't been meant to play at all. 

By him, Eugene only half felt Reggie relax. And he didn't hear his words at all:

“You should've gotten Delsin if you wanted someone to play with”, he grumbled, slow and steadily unwrapping his arms from around Eugene's frame and scooting back on the bed until he was but a spectator in someone else's show.

And what a show it was. Eugene played like he'd been born to do it and considering his 'power', he probably had. It was amazing and ever so slightly boring. 

And by the time Eugene was done with the whole raid he hadn't been meant to be raiding at all, Reggie had curled by the corner of the single bed, pulled half the quilt over him and gone to sleep . Eugene hadn't noticed, how many hours ago had that been? Back when the Black Witchqueen was still in the process of being slain? Perhaps.

A glance at the bright red numbers in his alarm clock and Eugene guiltily acknowledged it was past 3 in the morning before leaving the room and taking the couch for being a generally shitty human being.

It was colder that night.

\---  
The next time it happened, Reggie had been unwillingly coached by Delsin for some lessons in how to have fun, seriously dude, what the hell you're wasting the rest of your life being such a serious fuck and you're so never getting laid at this rate and wound up locked alone in Eugene's room while he tried to figure out the more than difficult controls for his newest MMO.

It was impossible. His fingers rested on strange uncomfortable positions on the controller and Reggie physically winced when the game told him to shake it to make something happen. How the hell was he even meant to manage it? 

That, and the door suddenly flinging open on him to reveal a somewhat startled and only half properly dressed Eugene were what wound up breaking it out of him: wrists already sore by the half an hour of MMO dwelling he'd managed thus far, the controller slid out of his grasp, plastic smooth, and flew off.

“Shit!” Reggie cursed. His leap forward wasn't quite as wide or as far as he had intended it to be and rather than stopping the controller in its crash course collision route, all Reggie managed to do was nearly topple down and take Eugene with him. Nearly, but not quite.

One arm held him up and he panted softly, eyes squeezed shut.

“I am”, he paused, “So done with this”, Reggie growled, something that was not as threatening as it could've been, had there not been a lithe arm placed on his shoulder or Eugene's face hovering above his, and a concerned smile on his lips. “Whatever Delsin told you”, each word was punctuated by a little sharp breath, “Games and me just don't mesh, angel boy.”

\---  
The controller had been flung somewhere across the room, Eugene had winced as he watched it land a few feet beside the tv screen and thankfully, not straight into it. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled at the thought of having a destroyed screen in his place. Instead, and thankfully, the controller flopped uselessly, propped on the wall. It would be fine, he told himself briefly in the moments that took Reggie to jump just next to him and almost fall. 

“And don't just tell me I just need to practice more”, Reggie gasped, muscles flexing noticeably as he pushed himself back up. He was still out of breath and probably more out of shape than he ought to ever admit but well. “Because that's what I was trying to do, in case you and my idiot brother haven't noticed.”

“I wasn't” ,Eugene defended, yanking his hand back as if burned. 

Like he hadn't noticed it before, Reggie took a step forward, towards him. “I wasn't calling you an idiot, by the way”, he muttered. “Delsin? Often, but you know better. Sometimes.”

He towered over and from above Eugene, his wide shoulders casting a wide shadow over his entire body. “Look”, he said. “I'm sorry about the controller, I didn't... it was an accident. Tell me if it's broken and I'll get you a new one, okay?

They were close enough to touch and Eugene's brain helpfully provided that they had, indeed, done that before. He inhaled, and found himself shaking his head. There was no hood to shield his eyes from Reggie's gaze now and though he didn't meet it, he didn't exactly run away either. Not like he would've done a good six months earlier.

Things had changed and he'd fought too hard and for too long not to just go with the flow. At least not with someone like Reggie. And he hadn't spent so many years fighting his incarceration to stop trying to break free from Curdun's Cay hold now.

“It's fine, you didn't break it.

“How do... oh”, Reggie said, still smiling. 

Eugene liked that. The smiles; the being treated like a human being rather than a science faire prize. So that when the barely-a-whisper “Come here”, came from Reggie, he didn't think of much but moving closer and wondering exactly what he was doing.

They were so close to the bed it was easy for Eugene to fall back when Reggie's hand found its way towards his chest, the game completely forgotten and vague, bright wing shapes retreating to the dark crevices of his mind. Was this what peace felt like?

After a while, Eugene stopped tried to think, and, more importantly, he stopped trying to fight it. There was a mouth on him and his fist clung to the top of Reggie's head, pulling so hard on his hair he was mildly surprised he didn't hear a sound of complaint when he came down his throat.

That was a first.

–--  
“Bite me”, Eugene spat out, imitating the tone and inflection he'd heard Delsin use oh-so many times before. 

In all honesty, he should have but he hadn't actually expected Reggie's face to flicker between surprise and something else he couldn't read, before leaning forward and boldly mouthing a kiss to the spot between his shoulder and neck that the shirt didn't cover. They'd done this before too, and gone further even, and it still set him on edge every time. 

Reggie tried to help. He always did. Even now, his presence alone made it better and Eugene grew more confident, bolder with every moment they spent together.

“You asked for it”, Reggie said when he pulled away, short of marking Eugene's pale skin with his teeth. 

The room was brighter now. Door locked and the tv on the corner was set to mute and its soft blue light bathed them both, casting barely visible lines on their backs. Eugene's request. It soothed him and Reggie had no reason to ever deny him that. Nor to take it any faster than this, despite Delsin's many questions, most of them a variation on the how come you guys haven't done it yet, seriously?!theme.

“Mhmm”, Eugene murmured softly, running one hand across the warmth that was Reggie's bare chest and very carefully a couple inches lower, brushing his navel before retreating. “I did”, he confirmed. The I'm sure I want this, was implicit, as was the conversation they had had a few times already.

Reggie didn't push it. He waited for a couple moments, before reaching to cup Eugene's face with one wide hand. His fingers traced small circles across his cheek and then, his jaw and lips, practically catching Eugene's shaky, nervous tiny gasps against his skin. 

“We don't have to do this, you know?” Reggie said it anyway, as if voicing those words out loud would change something. “This is more than enough, angel boy.” He closed in, brushing their foreheads together, free hand digging down on Eugene's scalp and stroking his hair flat down. 

Eugene groaned, strands of pleasure curling down his neck where Reggie's fingers reached and shooting lower, churning hotly in his belly. “I know...” he started, and he did know. “I uh, don't know how to... uh, spell this out to you. But--” Ah, this was more difficult than Eugene had originally thought and it was simply through sheer strength of will that he finished the sentence. “I want you, okay? Just, you.” The please was silent but just as obvious when he moved to touch their mouths together, barely a kiss, barely anything but as tender as he needed.

Reggie couldn't be sure he understood the implications of Eugene's words. It was too important, too all-encompassing to miss and yet, terrifying even to himself. And when they kissed, it was like surfacing from under water. A shot of electricity ran down his entire body; for a moment, Reggie wondered whether Eugene had unknowingly used his powers before deciding that no, that hadn't been it at all.

“Good”, he heard Eugene say, or gasp, a split second before their lips collided again. More forceful now, on the edge between damn good and amazing.

It was warm, and a little messy, with their tongues touching awkwardly as Reggie tipped Eugene on the bed just so he could crawl on top. His longer legs moving around Eugene's, hooking around his calves and holding him there, close enough to feel the contours of his body against Reggie's.

“This okay?” he questioned and waited for the breathless nod which followed before lowering his hips down against Eugene's, rocking them together and further into the quilt, which dipped under their weight considerably. “Crap,” Reggie said and then laughed quietly at his own words. Oh, he was far too old for this, and yet, the thought of having Eugene like this, writhing under him--

“Ah fuck, you're going to have to move a bit”, Reggie realized with a small moan once one he moved one arm between them and there was just no space left. He was too heavy and Eugene was far too small. “I'm not sure...” he bit out the thought, silenced by the way Eugene's hand somehow made it down to his crotch and squeezed the fabric of his jeans. Surprisingly forward. Unpredictably wonderful.

“Shush”, Eugene gasped once his mind caught up with what his body felt and his fingers fell away, feeling up Reggie's thigh. “I told you already, I'm not... you're not going to break me or something”. He was done with that: with being broken. “..Want this.”

–--  
“I've got condoms”, Eugene wasn't sure what he was saying any more, but he did anyway. Reggie's palm was wrapped around his dick and every twitch, every downward stroke flooded his entire body with delicious, unending pleasure. “Somewhere. Night stand drawer”, he gasped in quick succession.

When he had bought them, weeks ago, using one of his constructs as decoy, Eugene hadn't thought they would be ever used. Reggie or not. It was a precaution for an eventuality that might never take place. He certainly hadn't thought this was so close to him and that it was happening didn't make him any less nervous. Nor did it feel any less good. Any less amazing. 

White spots peppered the corners of his vision and Eugene smiled up towards where Reggie's blurry face hovered his. Without his glasses, all the finer details were lost, and though he couldn't see the way his jaw curved, or the red bruise on Reggie's lip where he'd bitten through the skin, Eugene still imagined it all.

“Okay”, Reggie acknowledged, pace slowing down to a soft tease, with his thumb brushing the head of Eugene's dick and every movement sending shudders running up and down his spine. “You sure I...” Several times he had to remind himself that no, despite looking mostly like a kid, Eugene was older and that he hadn't, fuck. He hadn't forced him into anything. The thoughts were difficult to shake off and only Eugene's hands, running down the sides of his body as he knelt above helped dismiss them.

“I'm sure”, Eugene replied, forcing one hand to grip the back of Reggie's neck, pulling him closer again. “And you... ah, you've asked that already, remember?” It was difficult to formulate many coherent thoughts with the way, even after pulling his hands back, Reggie's hips rolled against his and something warm and intense coiled in his stomach, ready to burst.

He just couldn't keep it up for much longer. Sadly literally. “Stop”, he said, holding one hand forward, palm outstretched to push Reggie back. “Not to... uh, you know.” Though he couldn't see himself, Eugene felt himself flush hard, cheeks burning with the thought of what would happen had to, he didn't think he could wait now. 

Despite the anxiety swelling up in his chest, Eugene forced himself to move. He felt the edge of the mattress, until his fingers touched a round cold tube Reggie had brought with him earlier. He swallowed down around the lump in his throat and brought it closer to his bare chest. 

\---  
“On top”, Reggie gasped, leaning forward and catching Eugene's arm to pull him over him, draping his own across Eugene's shoulders. “Then I won't crush you if I lose balance.” He smiled a kiss down against the little patch of skin where his jaw and neck connected. “And you're already feather light”, he said, which wasn't so far from the truth. That Eugene was tiny kept re-appearing in his head and Reggie moved slow, deliberate, carefully.

He gripped Eugene's dick again, stroking it a couple times as he moved. The mattress was plus soft under him and Reggie's legs fell on each side, almost too long to fit the bed. He coached Eugene forward with a hand beckoning him close, fingers outstretched until they were once again, chest to chest, and Eugene was practically sat over him, heels digging down on his waist. Hard enough to slightly uncomfortable, not that Reggie would bring that up.

Not with his dick so close to Eugene's and the heat radiating from both their bodies was almost strong enough to blind him with pleasure. Self-conscious and feeling too good to consider it, he stroked one hand down Eugene's leg, hopefully soothing if not outright good.

“Okay?

“Yeah, give--” Light burst from him as Eugene moved, down and forward all at once. A strangled gasp fell from his lips and before he could think about what was happening, Reggie reached for his shoulders, trying to hold him, only to be pushed away. “I'm fine”, Eugene growled, harsher than Reggie had ever heard him but damn, he was halfway down his cock and if there was any part of him that'd thought this was a bad idea, Reggie couldn't recall now.

He didn't try and say something that might ruin it. He didn't even move until half a minute had passed and Eugene was making like impatient noises somewhere between gasps and moans of pleasure. Wriggling down against his dick as if to make it sink deeper in him, as if that was possible.

And then it was too blissful for words anyway. They moved together, with Reggie's back arching off the bed and Eugene holding on to his shoulders, pounding into him in a way that had to be too hard but his cock slid delightfully in and out of him, with the lube making things so much easier and so much better.

The wings never went away. They were etched to Eugene's back, shadowing the entire room with their width. They shimmered, and opened with every little thrust and dimmed further as Eugene pulled up, only to let himself fall back down again and again as they fucked; until finally exploding into little shards of light as he came, holding to Reggie's frame for dear life.

–--  
When Eugene blinked his eyes open again, dark and light mingled oddly in the corners of his vision, tugging at something within him that begged to be protected. Almost without thinking, he'd summoned one of his angel constructs and the thing, the projection stood by him on the bed, arms crossed and a sword resting over its metallic armour. 

He kinda missed Reggie, wherever he'd went, and that this might've been the wrong thing to do that he'd fucked it up (this time not literally either) crossed in his throat, pierced through his mind and refused to leave. The very large edge of a tear fell from the corner of his eye and Eugene stubbornly refused to acknowledge it. He refused to move, staying there until voices whispers really entered his mind.

“Dude”, that was Delsin, even unable to see him, Eugene could practically feel the energy rolling off him, warm and as reckless as his personality. “So happy for you guys”, he said.

“I'm not going to pretend I know what you're talking--” But he was cut off. Reggie. Eugene's heart skipped a beat, he heard it doing so. 

“Come on, you know. Besides, it's not like I couldn't hear it. Who'd know Eugene was so loud, uh?”

“Delsin...”

“I'm just kidding. Like, really, nice man. I'll kick your ass if you hurt him, etc.” It was difficult not to hear Delsin's smile or the fondness in his voice.

“Let's just, never talk of this again.”

“But Reg...”

“Delsin!”

“Fine, fine. Now go back to him, you lovebirds need to be together and whatnot.” Delsin turned away and Eugene heard his voice fade.

That is, before the door flung open and his 'angel' nearly stabbed Reggie through. Who jerked back just in time to avoid being hit. “Christ!” he cried out, more surprise than anything else even as the back of his head collided with the wall and Reggie swayed forward.

By the time he came back to it, the 'angel' (if such a thing could be called that, right now) had vanished, glittery little dots floated around the room and Eugene had crawled back inside the bed, pulling the sheets up to cover most of him, including his head. A mop of dirty blond hair was all that remained and Reggied smiled at it.

“Hey...” Reggie called out, sitting on the edge of the mattress and using one hand to lift the quilt high enough that it revealed Eugene's naked form laying on the edge. “Did I scare you?”

“Uh...” Eugene faltered for a second. “No? I'm fine.” And then: “I didn't know you were gone.” He sounded so pathetic and pitiable Eugene himself wanted to strangle the words as they rolled out of his mouth. As if he'd been able to help that at all. “Sorry...”

Only Reggie didn't walk away. He didn't even turn and try to talk his way out of it. “I didn't mean to... upset you. Sorry angel boy”, he whispered quietly. “Can I?” Before a reply came, however, Reggie had pulled his boxer shorts down his long legs and crawled into the bed, moving as close to Eugene as he could managing without crushing or otherwise maiming him.

It wasn't the best place to sleep and though huge for himself, a single bed barely fit a Reggie sized body wrapped around his. Still, through the warmth and the sound of Reggie's heartbeat, thudding steadily alongside his own, Eugene had no problem falling asleep. Again.


End file.
